Shinigami
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: Harry PotterYami no Matsuei crossover. Our dearly departed from OotP becomes a Shinigami of Meifu. OotP spoilers. Possibly HPB spoilers later on. On hiatus until I get around to rewriting the first chapter.


_(Warnings: SPOILERS FOR ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!!!!!!!! Possibly slash/yaoi later on. I mean, it's a crossover with Yami no Matsuei for crying out loud!!!)_

_(A/N: Harry Potter/Yami no Matsuei crossover. Sirius becomes a Shinigami.)_

**Shinigami (part 1)**   
**~Old Friends~**

**by: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_~In Meifu, the world of the dead, there is an organization which judges the souls of the dead: JuOhCho. In the centre of that, EnmaCho, headed by the god of Hell, EnmaDaiOh, is the top section. Those who work in EnmaCho are known as Shinigami. Souls which have passed away, yet could not severe ties with the world of the living are tested for strong spiritual power. If they pass, they are given their body back, immortal and with the ability to travel back and forth between the world of the living and the world of the death. However, there are consequences...~_**

_ "What do you think?" _A woman's voice, seemingly coming from no where, yet from everywhere, was loud in Sirius's ears. 

"_Yes, he definitely has potential...." _Another voice, this one male, responded, _"Though wizards have been known to not recognize their spiritual powers properly... Don't forget, this one is used to channelling his powers through a wand. It'll be hard to teach him to use them properly."_

_ "That doesn't matter! There have been plenty of wizards who have become very excellent Shinigami. In fact, take Tsuzuki-san from Nagasaki--"_

_ "Tsuzuki-san had no prior magical training to confuse him."_

_ "Be that as it may, this one here has overcome bigger obstacles then that. I think we should give him a chance."_

_ "Very well. Wake him."_

Sirius slowly opened his eyes, taking a look around his new surroundings. He was in what seemed like a hospital room. A man was standing near the doorway with a scowl on his face. A woman was siting at his bed side, smiling. she held a clipboard in her hand. They were both wearing muggle cloths, but Sirius had a feeling that they weren't normal muggles. 

"Sirius Black, am I correct?" 

Sirius sat up, "What's it to you?" 

"Relax," She laughed, "We won't hurt you. You're in Meifu, the world of the dead." 

"Meifu? What do you mean world of the dead? How did I get here?" 

"How do you think?" The man spat, "You died, obviously. Stupid git..." 

"That's enough, Kenneth! You don't have to say it so harshly!" The woman retorted. 

"I.... I died?" Sirius whispered in disbelief, "But... But how?" 

"Though the spell your cousin shot at you wasn't deadly," The woman read off of the clipboard, "The veil you fell through was a gateway to the world of the dead. No mortal can survive being transported through unless protected by a Shinigami, which you, I'm afraid to say, were not." 

"What about the others?" Sirius asked, trying not to panic, "Harry, Remus... Did they make it through the fight alright? They're not hurt?" 

"They're fine," The woman assured him, "Physicaly, at least... Though I can't guaranty they won't be mentally scarred..." 

Sirius sighed in relief, "As long as their safe..." 

The woman extended her hand, "Now that that's out of the way, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maria Griffiths. The idiot by the door is my partener Kenneth Turner." 

Sirius shook the hand, "Um... I'd say it was a pleasure, but I since I don't think I'd have met you if I wouldn't have died, I would have liked to... delay our meeting for as long possible. No offense." 

Maria laughed, "None taken. Shinigami get that a lot." 

Sirius frowned a bit at that, "Shinigami? You mentioned that earlier, as well... What--?" 

"Does Grim Reaper sound a bit more familiar to you?" 

"Grim certainly does," He said with a bit of a smile. 

"Ah yes, that's right," Maria said, consulting the notes on the clip board, "The black dog you can transform into _does_ resemble a Grim, doesn't it? Well, though Grims are simply a death omen, Grim Reapers, or Shinigami, as we like to call them, are guides who bring lost souls to Meifu. They are chosen among those who died, but who still have a strong bond to the world of the living," Her eyes locked with his again, "And you've been chosen." 

Kenneth laughed, "Jeez, you make it sound so dramatic!" 

A muscle at the corner of Maria's lip twitched, "Well, how do you WANT me to say it?! 'We bring dead people where they belong?'" 

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure." 

"Idiot," She muttered, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, Sirius, what I was _trying _to say before I was so rudly interupted, is that you've been chosen. Your spiritual powers have already been tested and are up to parr with our standards." 

"Must get a lot of wizards in this buisness, then, I imagin..." 

"Not as many as you think. Since wands are no longer good to a wizard once he's passed on, he has to learn to use a different kind of power. Many wizards are confused by their magical training, and thus can't figure out how to use these new powers. In fact, some don't even have any. There have only been three wizard Shinigami this century. There's Asato Tsuzuki, from Japan, though he hadn't had any prior magical training... The other two had had training in both wizard magic and spiritual magic during their lives, so they had no problems either. Actually, you'll be introduced to the former shortly. You might even meet Tsuzuki-san as well, since both districts chose the same area for their company vacation this year... 

"But in any case, I think I've babbled on for a bit too long. We should go introduce you to the rest of the staff." 

Sirius nodded, then got up and followed Maria out the door. As he passed by Kenneth, he felt the man's glare on his back and shivered. He could almost feel the shinigami's disaproval of him. With a gulp, he looked straight in front of him, afraid to look behind and meet his gaze. 

They arrived at what seemed to be an office, which surprised him greatly. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but cubicles and photocopiers wasn't it. 

As he was contemplating the office, Maria waved to two people Sirius didn't spot until she nudged him. 

"Sirius, I'd like to introduce you to the wizards of the british JoOhCho office," She said as she brought him towards the people she had waved to. 

However, she didn't have to introduce them. For Sirius had already ran over and given them both a hug as the words "Lily and James Potter" left her moulth. 


End file.
